narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kakashi Gaiden
The is a six chapter spinoff of the ''Naruto manga. It takes place several years before the start of the series, but acts as an intermission between Part I and II of the series. It has yet to be adapted by the anime, but recently, it was confirmed by an article in Weekly Shonen Jump that Kakashi Gaiden is going to be animated and in July 30 of 2009.Weekly Shonen Jump screenshot The story surrounds a 13 year-old Kakashi Hatake, who embarks on a mission with his team, which includes another boy named Obito Uchiha, from the same clan as Sasuke Uchiha, a medical-nin kunoichi named Rin, and their teacher, Minato Namikaze. This arc answered many questions about Kakashi's past. It is learned how Kakashi receives his Sharingan, the identity of Obito, and when Kakashi became a Jonin. It also gives a first glimpse of what Minato was like when he was still alive. Synopsis In the midst of the Third Great Shinobi World War, at a meeting to hear their new mission, Kakashi receives gifts for advancement to Jonin; a special kunai from Minato and a medical pack from Rin.Naruto manga; chapter 239, page 8 His other teammate, Obito, in addition to being late, supposedly from helping an old woman, has forgotten a gift and becomes annoyed at Kakashi when he dismisses him as useless. Obito boasts that once he awakens his Sharingan, the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan, he will surpass Kakashi.Naruto manga; chapter 239, page 10 Minato tells his team their mission: they must travel through Kusagakure in the midst of a conflict between Iwagakure and Konohagakure to destroy a bridge so as to stop them from receiving their supplies.Naruto manga; chapter 239, page 13 Along the way, the Konoha ninja notice that they are being watched from the trees by Mahiru, an Iwagakure ninja. Kakashi sees this as a good time to use his new jutsu, the Chidori, although Minato warns him about being hasty.Naruto manga; chapter 239, page 18-19 Kakashi bolts away to attack their hidden foe. Mahiru, however, uses the Shadow Clone Technique, creating multiple identical clones of himself that Kakashi uselessly attacks. Mahiru uses the mayhem to attack Obito, who is paralyzed by fright, but Minato rescues him from harm.Naruto manga; chapter 240, page 6-7 Meanwhile, Kakashi is attacked by the real Mahiru, who buries his katana deep into Kakashi's right shoulder. Kakashi narrowly escapes death with a timely diving tackle by Minato, who attaches a special tag onto the Mahiru's foot in the process.Naruto manga; chapter 240, page 8 Assured of the team's well-being, and having transported them a safe distance away, Minato leaves Rin to care for Kakashi's wound, and instantly transports behind Mahiru using his famed Flying Thunder God Technique.Naruto manga; chapter 240, page 10 Mahiru is shocked to have faced , and before he dies regrets that he did not obey the "flee on sight" order given by his village if anyone was unfortunate enough to meet Konoha's Yellow Flash.Naruto manga; chapter 240, page 11 Minato returns to find the team at each others' throats, with Kakashi calling Obito a coward for hesitating on the battlefield. Minato tells Kakashi to never again use the Chidori, because of its inherent flaw: Kakashi's eyes are not fast enough to see his opponent's counter, leaving him in great danger.Naruto manga; chapter 240, page 14 After criticizing Obito for speaking without thinking, Minato decides that rest is in order. Disturbed by the day's events and Kakashi's abrasive behavior, Obito is unable to sleep and seeks out Minato to ask him why Kakashi acts the way he does. Minato tells him of how Kakashi's legendary father, Sakumo Hatake, also known as , killed himself after the village looked down on him for rescuing his teammates rather than completing his mission.Naruto manga; Chapter 240, page 17-18 From that point forward, Kakashi adopted a mentality strictly adhering to the rules of the shinobi, which stressed the elimination of emotions and utter concentration on completing one's mission. Minato then urges Obito to try to understand Kakashi, and not to hate him. After Rin uses her medical abilities to heal Kakashi's wounds, Minato tells the team that they have to split up. Minato heads off alone, leaving the group to be led by Kakashi. Kakashi then leads his team further into Rock territory to accomplish their objective. Two Iwagakure ninja, Kakko and Taiseki, appear and ambush the trio.Naruto manga; chapter 241, page 6 They manage to capture Rin and flee.Naruto manga; chapter 241, page 10 Obito tells Kakashi he is going after Rin but Kakashi, as the team leader, decides that they should complete their mission without detouring to protect a friend. Obito then hits Kakashi, telling him his father was a true hero when he decided to protect his friends.Naruto manga; chapter 241, page 18 Obito then goes off on his own to save Rin while Kakashi walks the opposite way. Minato arrives to help the outnumbered Konoha ninja in battle by using his Flying Thunder God Technique to decimate the opposing army.Naruto manga; chapter 242, page 4-5 Elsewhere in Kusagakure, Obito's words press heavily upon Kakashi's conscience, while Obito finds where the Iwagakure ninja are hiding Rin. But as Obito plots his plan of action, Taiseki, having observed Obito's entrance, sneaks behind Obito using an invisibility jutsu.Naruto manga; chapter 242, page 9 Before Taiseki is able to strike Obito, Kakashi arrives, initially claiming that he believed that Obito could not handle the situation on his own. He successfully deflects an otherwise fatal attack against Obito, but loses his left eye in the process. Obito is scared and begins to cry, but eventually focuses and activates his Sharingan for the first time.Naruto manga; chapter 242, page 18 Using it, he is now able to see his invisible attacker and kills him. Kakashi bandages his eye and he and Obito approach a cave to save the weakening Rin from Kakko, the remaining Iwagakure ninja. Using their skills and teamwork, they strike Kakko and save Rin. However, the battle has weakened the cave and in a last ditch effort to destroy the young shinobi, Kakko causes the cave to crumble in upon itself.Naruto manga; chapter 243, page 10 With rocks falling all around the Konoha ninja, Obito throws Kakashi out of the way of a falling rock, trapping himself instead, and crushing the entire right side of his body. Mortally wounded and knowing his life is over, Obito tells Rin to remove his remaining eye and offer it - along with the Sharingan - to Kakashi as a belated present and final gift to Kakashi for being promoted to Jonin.Naruto manga; chapter 243, page 17 Kakashi begins to regret his previous attitude, believing himself unworthy to lead the group, but Obito tells Kakashi he is a great ninja and that he can become Kakashi's eye and help them all live on. A short time passes and Kakashi emerges from the rubble a holder of the Sharingan.Naruto manga; chapter 243, page 18-19 When Kakashi emerges he attacks Kakko and manages to kill him using his fully perfected Chidori.Naruto manga; chapter 244, page 4-5 More Iwagakure ninja arrive and cause a further cave-in.Naruto manga; chapter 244, page 8 Rin and Kakashi are forced to leave Obito behind as the rubble envelops him. Angered, Kakashi goes to fight his opponents. He activates his Chidori and prepares the special kunai given to him by Minato. Before the enemies attack him, Kakashi throws the kunai and then passes out due to a lack of chakra.Naruto manga; chapter 244, page 15 Kakashi awakens to find their enemies defeated and Minato beside him. Minato explains that the special kunai he gave Kakashi alerts him when it is thrown.Naruto manga; chapter 244, page 16 Minato then apologizes for not arriving sooner. The remaining team members cherish their memories of Obito and go on to destroy the bridge.Naruto manga; chapter 244, page 18 From that point forward, Kakashi would become famous amongst all the five countries as , thanks to the gift Obito had given him.Naruto manga; chapter 244, page 19 It is also revealed that in the years that followed, Kakashi became more like Obito, losing track of time looking at Obito's name on the memorial and giving excuses that were similar to the ones Obito gave, and adopting Obito's belief that teamwork takes priority over following the rules. Kakashi visits the memorial stone located near the training grounds every morning in Obito's honor, making him late for almost everything. References Category:Arcs